beerandboardfandomcom-20200213-history
Beer and Board Games
Beer and Board Games is an American game show in which contestants of the show play various board games while drinking beer. The show, which is one of the many programs produced by Blame Society Films, was created by Blame Society Films founder Aaron Yonda and has been hosted by Aaron Yonda and Matt Sloan for most of the show's existence. In each episode, Beer and Board Games features a panel of guests from all different walks of life such as YouTubers, board game creators, editors, and musicians though most of the guests are comedians. Beer and Board Games is broadcast first in a live-show format and is later edited into two short 10 to 30 minute YouTube episodes. They are funded independently through their Patreon page and other forms of contributions. A YouTube playlist with every episode of the show can be found here. Creation The show started out as a one-off idea from Aaron and his brother seeing what would happen if they attempted to play a complicated board game while getting drunk off of several beers. This pilot episode was uploaded August 19th, 2010. The next episode would be uploaded in February the following year. Hosting/Guests in progress, feel free to contribute Format Blame Society Films airs Beer and Board Games live every two weeks, with the participants playing two board games each time. The live show is later edited and split into two episode, each episode featuring one board game of the two. The following outlines the edited version of Beer and Board Games. The show first begins with a teaser of the episode before cutting to the opening sequence. In the past, the show would begin with a quirky disclaimer accompanied by the sound of sirens or a recap "Previously on Beer and Board Games " depending on the episode. The host Matt Sloan introduces the guests, the board game, and the beer to the audience and tells the "beer wench" to go get the beer chilling in the fridge for the first round of beers. There are six rounds in total (three for each episode). The participants first take time to review the beer before starting the board game, critiquing the mouthfeel of the beer as well as its taste and stating whether they like it or not. At multiple points during the show, toasts and insults are given to fans who have donated to the show. Baby Cookie may appear on the show. The participants may start making no sense as the night goes on. As tradition, Matt wraps up each show with a reflection of the episode. The fans know this last segment as "Folks" as Matt would always start his closing comments by addressing the audience this way. Mellow music starts playing and the participants take turns to tell the audience one thing they learned playing the game. At the very end of the episode, yhe end credits roll with the text "None of the participants on Beer and Board Games drive home afterwards. Please drink responsibly." The end credits are followed by a short humorous clip of the episode. Seasons There are currently seven seasons. *Season 1 Episode List *Season 2 Episode List *Season 3 Episode List *Season 4 Episode List *Season 5 Episode List *Season 6 Episode List *Season 7 Episode List *Outtakes/Extras/Specials Beers Beers featured in each episode. *Featured Beers Season 1 *Featured Beers Season 2 *Featured Beers Season 3 Category:Content